marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
2023
This is a timeline of events that occurred during 2023. 2023 *Steve Rogers, a grief counselor now gives therapy to a group formed by survivors of the Decimation.Avengers: Endgame'' *Natasha Romanoff is at the New Avengers Facility talking to holograms of James Rhodes, Carol Danvers, Nebula and Rocket about the status of the universe. Rhodey notes that a certain someone has struck a cartel in South America and has left no one alive. *As Tony Stark plays with his daughter Morgan in his isolated home, he discovers Morgan has gone into the garage and taken a helmet from something he had built for her mother, Pepper Potts. * In a San Francisco storage unit, a rat inside Luis' Van walks into the panel's buttons and activates the Quantum Tunnel. This causes Ant-Man to return from the Quantum Realm. After he is released with the help of a security guard, Scott Lang discovers the city mostly abandoned, and fearful for his daughter, checks a monument listing the victims of the Decimation, only to find his own name. Going to his ex-wife's house, Scott is greeted by Cassie Lang, who after being amazed that her father is still alive, hugs Scott. * With Cassie's help, Scott crosses the country and goes to the Avengers Facility. Once he is welcomed inside, he details about a discovery made at the Quantum Realm: given it operates on its own time and space rules, the Realm can be explored and exploited to effectively time travel, opening the possibility of finding a way to revert the Decimation. * Scott, Steve and Natasha visit Tony. He refuses the proposal, feeling time travel is something too dangerous and unpredictable to even attempt. The trio's second option, Bruce Banner - now a "Merged Hulk" retaining the green muscular form and Banner's personality - is initially skeptical, but agrees to help them experiment with the idea. * Bruce and Rocket visit "New Asgard" in Tønsberg, Norway to recruit Thor, who has become an obese, unkempt alcoholic, who has reduced his life to playing video games with Korg and Miek. Banner and Rocket eventually convinces Thor to help them. * After seeing a picture of himself with Spider-Man, Tony uses F.R.I.D.A.Y. to run different configurations for a time machine. One revolving around a Moebius strip turns out to be feasible. * Tony returns to the Avengers Facility just as the first tests using Scott go wrong, in a way Stark later explains as "instead going through time, time went through Scott", making him turn into a teenager, an elder and a baby prior to his regular self. *'Massacre in Tokyo': Ronin has found a Japanese Yakuza leader and has tracked him down to his stronghold. Here, the radicalized Clint kills every last one of the Yakuza including its leader: Akihiko. Clint then turns to find Natasha, who convinces him to return by telling about the Avengers' plan. * Clint accepts to don the Advanced Tech Suit and test the time machine. He temporarily visits his homestead before his family was wiped out by Thanos. *'Time Heist': After extensive group discussions, the Avengers decides to go back in time to retrieve the six Infinity Stones and use the combined set to undo the damage they had done. They are split into three groups: Scott, Steve, Bruce and Tony head for 2012 New York City, as both the Space and Mind Stones were involved in the Battle of New York, and the Time Stone is at the Sanctum Santorum; Thor and Rocket head for 2013 Asgard, where the Reality Stone was prior to the Dark Elves' arrival; and Clint, Natasha, Rhodey and Nebula head for planet Morag in 2014, with the former two leaving on the Benatar (which had been carried back miniaturized) to get the Soul Stone on Vormir, and the others staying to get the Power Stone before Star-Lord does so. ** Minutes after leaving, the Avengers return, with one exception: Natasha, who took upon herself to be the necessary sacrifice that summons the Soul Stone. Unbeknownst to the others, Nebula was actually the 2014 version with intense loyalty to Thanos, who intercepted her time traveller self back in the past. *'Reversal of the Decimation': A custom-made Infinity Gauntlet is equipped with all the Stones and then worn by Banner, who feels he is the only one powerful enough to perform the finger snap and survive. All life that had been wiped out returns, proven once Laura Barton calls her husband. *'Attack on the New Avengers Facility': While the other Avengers concluded their mission, the past Nebula executed her own. She hacks into the time machine and opens a portal back to 2014, allowing Thanos's flagship Sanctuary II to be transported into the future. The vessel then fired all its weapons on the headquarters, destroying it and the time machine, though all the Avengers survive. *'Battle of Earth': To be added *The Thanos that time traveled to 2023 from 2014 is killed by Tony Stark. *Tony Stark dies. *'Funeral of Tony Stark': To be added *Steve Rogers travels back to the 1940s. References Category:Timeline